cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Religions in the World of Cyberpunk
In the world of Cyberpunk Religion has expanded and evolved in many ways. With new religions being formed, and the old religions being as big as ever the world has certainly seen it's fair share of chnages. Religion in United States Overview The popularity of American religion has fluxed greatly owing to major scandals in various religious organizations, and led the abandonment of organized churches wholesale in the '90s. The years of martial law and ecological collapse saw a "grassroots" resurgence of religion in American life. Some of the most popular religions in America include Islam (both Shia and Sunni) and Christianity. An Islamic mosque can be found in almost every major city, and is very popular among the urban poor. Christianity is divided into three major sects: a more liberal and relaxed Roman Catholic Church, Mormonism in the West, and Fundamentalist Christianity in the form of Evangelicalism in Dixie. A sect of Jainism has emerged in America from Indian immigrants, along with a resurgence of Buddhist practice. Judaism has fared less well, and the breakdown of U.S.-Israeli relations had left the few Jews left in America feeling isolated. Fringe religions include but are not limited to: Scientology, the Beatified Circle of the Celts, The Immortal Pyramid, Worshipers of the Night, and the Coalition Against the Satanic Fellowship of the Gods. There even exists a church devoted to the worship of Elvis Presley. US Religion List The Beatified Circle of the Celts The Beatified Circle of the Celts are a small sect living in isolated communities far from any city, made up of people who feared what modern living had turned into. The circle tries to guide its followers to get back in touch with nature and are led by a group of Elders known as the Druids, a peace-loving group who wants to be left alone. The Immortal Pyramid The Immortal Pyramid is a group who believes that humans are nothing more than intelligent animals, and therefore don’t have souls and do not survive death. Based heavily on the Ancient Egyptian Pantheon, members of the Immortal Pyramid are obsessed with avoiding death and are always carrying and wearing protective equipment and fleeing from any situations with even the smallest chance of risk. The goal of the IP is to find enough money to create a data-centre shaped like a pyramid, with the goal of downloading their minds into memory banks to wait in safety until someone develops a way to make them truly immortal. The Worshipers of the Night The Worshipers of the Night are a group who wear all white armored clothing, and roam the streets at night to “protect the nights holiness against evil” The worshipers of the Night believe that everyone should feel peace and the ability to rest without paranoia at night, and thus they sleep all day, and patrol all night keeping the streets safe. Digital Divinity Incorporated Digital Divinity Incorporated was founded on the idea that the Net is the first thing made by man which is infinite, and thus it is proof of mankind’s own godhood. The DDI preached that interfacing with the Net is communion with the true self, that the Net is mans destiny to extend their existence, and that the thought in electronic form is a heavenly or nirvana-like experience. Deus is the DDIs diving entity in the Net. The Coalition Against the Satanic Fellowship The Coalition Against the Satanic fellowship is one of the most paranoid religions around, whose belief lives in that evil entities of Gods control the fate of the entire human race. While they do believe in good Gods, their purpose is to get rid of certain people who they believe are being used as puppets. Realism Realism are a relatively small religion based in many of the more technically advanced cities. Realists believe that the real universe is something unbeknownst by us as we are all living in a perfect VR simulation without the ability to “breach” it. Different sects occur within this doctrine, but many believe that all the religions members are gods who are bored with their never-ending existence and have created this simulation just to pass the time. Malism Malism is the believe that world and everything in it at it's core is evil. Humans were born in sin and will live and die in sin. People who believe in Malism mainly pray for the end of times or Armageddon to wipe out everything and end the suffering. Satanism Satanism is more of a rejection or opposition to Christianity. Most worshipers, mainly Boostergangs and Rockerboys meet together in small groups, each with their own variation of Satanism. As it stands however, no notable church has been reformed and accepted Satanism in place of Christianity. Christianity Christianity is an Abrahamic monotheistic religion based on the life and teachings of Jesus of Nazareth. Its adherents, known as Christians, believe that Jesus is the Christ, whose coming as the messiah was prophesied in the Hebrew Bible, called the Old Testament in Christianity, and chronicled in the New Testament. Christianity is divided into three major sects: a more liberal and relaxed Roman Catholic Church, Mormonism in the West, and Fundamentalist Christianity in the form of Evangelicalism in Dixie. Churches can be found in every city in the United States. Judaism Post collapse Judaism has not fared well. With Mideast turmoil and Israeli relations under-pressure under the wake of the Meltdown, Jews in the US feel isolated. Although Israel does offer a homeland for American Jews looking to make the trip, the means of getting there is not readily available to all. Islam There has been a renaissance in the Islamic Faith in the 2020s and there is a mosque in almost every American city. People of all colors and backgrounds flock to this religion. During the collapse, dietary laws and restrictions saved many Muslims from the septic conditions, and both sects the Sunni and Shi'ite are thriving. Islam is popular among the poor, which make up the majority of Americans. Buddhism Buddhism has also grown significantly in America despite it being one of the more complex ideologies as it is an amalgamation of religion, philosophy and psychology. Cyberpunks of the West have trouble grasping its concepts due to its heavy emphasis on non-violence, and the dissociation from the self in quest for enlightenment. Buddhists have a fascination with the net, which lays out an ideal setting for exploration of thought, and in 2020 many Buddhists meditate using exploration of the net as their medium. (Nippon) Japan and Shinto During ancient times, the various leaders in Japan would fear the spirits of the dead and feared the dead that could come back to haunt them in life. In the Japanese culture, the people are very loyal, meaning if you were to kill the enemy leader, his armies would then fight for you for as long as they lived. In order to prevent this, during battles, they would try to capture the opposing sides leader, and keep him hostage so his followers wouldn't be able to rebel. This would also in turn would see that the leaders spirit wouldn't haunt the victors. This however is seen as such a disgrace that they would commit suicide so they could save their honor and avenge themselves from the grave, this ritual suicide is known as seppuku or hari-kari. After WW2 General MacArthur grew to understand this ritual well. Because of his knowledge of the Japanese culture, he chose not to execute Showa Tenno as a war criminal, which he believe would lead to Japan rising up again. Instead he changed the role of Tenno from God-Emperor to just be a symbol of Japan. That being said if you were to kill the opposing leader and all of his followers,you would have to placate his spirit. This is why you see all the Zaibatsus of Japan with Shinto shrines to placate the spirits of the land and trees that were cleared for the building, these consist of but are not limited to Arasaka, Kiroshi, and Tokyo AeroSpace Port, just to name a few. The official religion of Japan Shinto (Way of the Gods) sees many dead heroes that make up a large number of its Gods. For instance Saburo Arasaka would pray to 8 million Gods and spirits every day, this included all those killed by the Arasaka Corporation. Shinto is primarily found in Japan, where there are around 80,000 public shrines; the country's shrine organization claims 113 million adherents. Shinto is also practiced elsewhere, in smaller numbers. Most of the population take part in Shinto matsuri and Buddhist activities, especially festivals, and seasonal events. This reflects a common view in Japanese culture that the beliefs and practices of different religions need not be exclusive. Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Lore